jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Satomi
Satomi is a lyricist. Profile *'Name': Satomi *'Birthday': 1970 *'Birthplace': Songwriting Credits *Ayase Haruka - Hikoukigumo *Iizuka Mayumi - SENTIMELODY *Iizuka Mayumi - Kimi Color *Iguchi Yuka - JOURNEY *Iguchi Yuka - Never Knew Till Now *Iguchi Yuka - Valentine Eve *Iguchi Yuka - Yakusoku ~Boku no Uta~ *Iguchi Yuka - Tabidachi Serenade *Iguchi Yuka - Onaji Sora no Shita de *Iguchi Yuka - Treasure *Ikegami Kei - Hitohira, Futahira *Ikegami Kei - Turning Point *Inagaki Junichi - Kanashimi no Angel *Irino Miyu - Saraba Kimi yo *Irino Miyu - Happy Day *Irino Miyu - Joyful *Irino Miyu - Namida no Suimen *Irino Miyu - Dilemma no Yoru *Ueno Yuuka - Tada, Anata no Soba de *Ueno Yuuka - Gozen 0-Ji no Message *AOP - Cotona MODE *sg WANNA BE+ - Anata *sg WANNA BE+ - Front Glass no Hoshizora *ELISA - Itsukushimi no Bolero *ELISA - Michael wa Nemuru ~dans le coeur~ *ELISA - LIFE *ELISA - WISH *ELISA - the amber moon *V6 - UNLIMITED *ON/OFF - Hanakagari *KAmiYU - nobody knows *Kamenashi Kazuya - Aishite Iru Kara *KinKi Kids - Anniversary *KinKi Kids - Eien ni *KinKi Kids - Giri☆Giri *KinKi Kids - Cool Beauty *KinKi Kids - Kokoro ni Yume wo Kimi ni wa Ai wo *KinKi Kids - Kodoku no Machikado *KinKi Kids - Sayonara no Etranger *KinKi Kids - Secret Code *KinKi Kids - Jounetsu *KinKi Kids - snapshot *KinKi Kids - Seppaku no Tsuki *KinKi Kids - Tsubasa -little wing- *KinKi Kids - Dragon Road *KinKi Kids - Natsu Moyou *KinKi Kids - Parental Advisory Explicit Content *KinKi Kids - Veludo no Yami *KinKi Kids - Funky Party *KinKi Kids - Love is the mirage... *KinKi Kids - Rinkaku -l'e contour d'amour- *KinKi Kids - Namonaki Mirai *KinKi Kids - DESTINY *KinKi Kids - Shinku no Hana *KinKi Kids - Tabidachi no Hi *KinKi Kids - Hakuchou no Tsuki *Gero - DREAMER *CHEMISTRY - Kokoro no Door *Crystal Kay - Kiss *Crystal Kay - Bye My Darling! *Kotobuki Minako - metamorphose *SunMin - Love You. *Sunmyu~ - VOICE *Sawada Chikako - Senakagoshi no Sunadokei *JUJU - Arigatou *JUJU - Memories *Johnny's WEST - Tsukiyomibito *SHOWTA. - Hotaru *The SHIGOTONIN - Kyouka Suigetsu *The SHIGOTONIN - Namida Kareru Made *Sugiyama Kiyotaka - I'M A LOSER *Sugiyama Kiyotaka - Fly Away ~Otogibanashi no You na Fushigi na Yume~ *Sugiyama Kiyotaka - Rainy Day In New York *SMAP - La + LOVE & PEACE *SMAP - It's a wonderful world. *SMAP - Last Smile *Sexy Zone - We can be one *Sexy Zone - Sexy Zone *Se7en - Takusan no Kimochi *Takasugi Satomi - the FLUTTER of WINGS *Tahara Toshihiko - Frustration Love duet with Mizutani Chieko *Tachibana Rika - Akai Anemone *Tachibana Rika - marguerite *Tamaki Nami - Shining Star☆Wasurenai Kara☆ *Tamaki Nami - Tsuyogari Toka, Iranain da ne. *Tegoshi Yuya - Lovin' U *Tegomass - Sprechchor *Tendo Yoshimi - Jinsei Sanka ~Wataru Seken wa Oni Bakari~ *Domoto Koichi - Ai no Juujika ~Promise 2U~ *Domoto Koichi - Tsuioku no Ame *Domoto Koichi - Love Shines *Hayami Saori - LET'S TRY AGAIN *Fujisawa Norimasa - Unmei no Stall *Fujisawa Norimasa - RAISE VEIL *Fairies - Hikari no Hate ni *Fairies - White Angel *Fairies - Love Me, Love You More. *Fairies - RUN with U *Fairies - One Love *Fairies - BLING BLING MY LOVE *Fairies - Super Hero *Fairies - MAMACITA *Fairies - Don't You Wanna Dance *Fairies - Fashionable *Fairies - SILLY BOY *Fairies - Wild Baby *Fairies - Hirari *BoA - STILL. *BoA - Joyful Smile *BoA - be with you. *BoA - Your Color *Brown Eyed Soul - Nothing Better -JP ver.- *Horie Yui - silky heart *Horie Yui - Vanilla Salt *MAX - Jounetsu no Zumba *ManaKana - Ano Hi no Tobira *Matsushita Yuya - L.o.L. *May'n - h@e me? h@e you! *May'n - Get Ready *May'n - Yuzurenai Omoi *mihimaru GT - Koi Suru Kimochi *mink - as it's *Mirai - Kataomoi *Mirai - Odayakana Kaze *Mirai - Sayounara Itoshiki Hibi yo *Miyata Kouki - 1-Byougo no Mirai *Miyata Kouki - Kanashimi no LOVE AFFAIR *Miyata Kouki - Kumo wo Yomu *Miyata Kouki - Hakuchou no Bricolage *Miyata Kouki - β Endorphin *Miyata Kouki - Shikisai Naki Paesaggio *Miyata Kouki - Carnaval *Miyata Kouki - Masquerade *Miyata Kouki - Egao no Mahou *Miyata Kouki - Mata ne *Nakajima Megumi - Usotsuki Zakura *Nakashima Mika - Hitori *Nakashima Mika - Yuki no Hana *Nishiuchi Mariya - Koi no J・E・L・L・O *Nishiuchi Mariya - 7 WONDERS *Nishiuchi Mariya - Don't let me down *Nishiuchi Mariya - LOVE EVOLUTION *Nitta Emi - Kotoba Yori Kowaku *Nitta Emi - Souzou wo Koeta Sekai *Nitta Emi - NEXT PHASE *NEWS - Akaku Moyuru Taiyou *NEWS - Yonjuushi *Nonaka Ai - Donna Toki Datte *Nonaka Ai - Hitori Bocchi *Nonaka Ai - Melody *Ring-Trip - Kantenchou Arc *Ring-Trip - Ordinary Life *Ring-Trip - Bon Voyage *Ring-Trip - Hitori Ja Nai *Ring-Trip - Jinsei wa Joujou *LIV MOON - Wild Beast *RUI - Kaze no Hate *RUI - Tsuki no Shizuku *Younha - Aoi Lemon *Younha - Ashita, Tenki ni Nare. *Younha - Orange no Hatsukoi External Links *Twitter *Instagram *Blog Category:1970 Births Category:Songwriter Category:People born in Showa Period